Final Attempt
by Munz95
Summary: Still angry about his failed creations, Dr. Gero finds something he can use while in hell. will his creations end the Z-Fighters?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own DBZ or any form of it.

•Evil Beginnings• 

In the heat of Hell an evil mind was quickly calculating how his creations had gone awry, when he stumbled upon a weak energy source just to his north. He surveyed the land, noticing the energy was depleting rapidly, he walk a few yards ahead. He saw one of his weaker creations finishing off an opponent.

"Android 19 what are you doing."

Android 19 looked in the direction of the voice and in a high pitched one of his own he said, "Hello Master, I was flying bye and noticed this man wandering around lost. I was low on energy so I decided to steal his. Only he put up more fight than I previously calculated, so, of course, I had to damage him first."

The first man looked at what seemed to be a bloody mangled mess. After a few seconds he noticed something rather odd. It was a man he had met in his previous life. His name was General Tao, he was quite strong in his prime but was easily defeated by Goku. They had a common enemy.

*I may be able to use him, but how?*

"19 stop what you are doing. I need this man alive he will make a great addition to our party."

"20 by my calculations he is weak, he has a power level of 900. That's not even close to my 4 billion," the android began whining.

"If I recall, before I changed you, you had a power level of 10," spat the first man referred to as 20.

"Yes Master."

The pair flew off towards their lair. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own DBZ or any form of it.

•Operation• 

In the makeshift laboratory cave an unconscious man was strapped to a rocked. This man was missing his eyes and his left arm from the elbow. Connected to that man were many wires and cables. All of which ran into to the arm of Android 19.

Android 19 sat on a rock waiting for 20 to quit looking at the screen in his open chest.

"His vitals look well enough for the change 19. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes Dr. Gero," the android disconnected the wires and closed his chest hatch. A hiss of compressed air filled the room while the hatch sealed.

And it began. The mad man known as Dr. Gero AKA 20 began his work. He started by cutting open the chest of the unconscious man. He took a scalpel and began severing the internal organs from their spots. The man convulsed mildly then began screaming as he woke up.

"19 shut him up!"exclaimed the doctor.

19 gagged the poor man while the doctor worked. After removing the liver and kidneys he replaced them with filters. Next he replaced the intestines with metal tubes. And the stomach with a small box. There was a small amount of acid in that box. He swapped the heart with a pump and used small metal hoses as the veins.

For the muscles he used pressurized air and a series of pulleys and pumps. The bones were fixed with metal rods. He filled the cavities that were left with an insulator type jelly. He then covered it with adhesive and placed metal plates on them. He attached the artificial skin with the same adhesive.

The missing arm was replaced with a small sword. The eyes were just red dots. Which were really compiled of a single camera and a scouter stole from some weak sayain's. The brain was kept similar except it had many components installed to make it adjust to the new body. He was careful to install an override sensor that was connected wirelessly to Dr. Gero's brain.

The Doctor finished his work and looked at his creation. He laughed a little. The weakling passed out from the pain.

"19 lock him up and let's go scour for some energy."

They walked out of the cave and flew away. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own DBZ or any form of it.

•Awakening• 

He heard some muttering.

"20 why isn't he awake yet" A high voice said

"19 he has to rest until his energy is full," quietly.

"I think he's broken," said the high one.

~SMACK!~

"Shut up you idiot!"

*What is going on, where am I?*

He opened his eyes. What he saw was quite funny. A porky man wash smashed into a wall, while an old one was smacking him around.

He groaned.

They both turned to him

*Oops*

The pair began walking toward him eyeing him carefully.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Gero. Do you know who I am?"

With no emotion the patient said, "Yes."

"Good. Your were General Tao. My counterpart nearly ended your life before I saw your purpose. I changed your body, you are now a Cyborg Android. You are my creation. You will now do my bidding. You are now my strongest android. You have a purpose. You will help in my quest to kill Goku. You are android 21."

Many questions built in 21's mind. But first he needed to look at himself. He stood up and found a mirror. He looked in it and what he saw was astonishing.

A man in a green dress. He had one arm. His left was missing. Only a hint of silver was visible beneath his left sleeve. He pulled it up to reveal a sword. The top of his head had a large blue helmet with 2 buggy eyes with small red dots in them.

He knew he was powerful. He turned to his left to see the doctor. On his right was 19. He turned right to face the ugly menace. He gave him a little smirk.

19 looked at him questionably when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. A sword was in him. He felt it yank up through his chest, then it was pulled out.

21 punched into the center of the robotic abomination. He filled his hand with energy then squeezed tight upon it's release. He watch the light show admirably. The android was blasted into thousands of tiny pieces, all shining brightly with a hint of flame on each one.

He smirked at his explosion. *I could get used to this power* He began laughing.

The doctor laughed with him.

Then.

The pain was unbearable. The android was on his knees as white hot knives stabbed his brain.

"Make a mental note, 21, that will never happen to me."

The doctor walked off leaving his new creation on the floor writhing in pain. It stopped after he walked out the door.

*I must be careful* 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own DBZ or any form of it.

•Deadly 21• 

"21 let's go! Hurry up!"

"Yes master," 21 said grimly as he got up from the table. He gracefully walked out of the cave with a calm look on his face."

On the cave cliff, overlooking the rough land named hell, he jumped. He began soaring through the air after his creator. The ugliness below them was unfathomable. The gray rocks covering the gray floor. There wasn't as much fire as one would assume.

They flew for 10 minutes picking up the pace as they went. They felt a small power source not far off. Normally the weaker forces of Hell traveled in packs, not that it helped any. They just felt safe in a group.

21 felts slightly hungry as he flew towards the group. He appeared behind a straggler. His arms locked together in a tight chokehold. The man tried to scream, but no air could come out. With a vicious ripping noise, 21 slowly ripped his head off. He tossed it to the side before beginning his meal.

The android licked the man's flesh. A slight sizzling noise was all that was heard as his saliva ate into his skin. 21 took a bite out of the mans muscle and swallowed it hole. Inside of 21 the acid in his stomach melted it away producing a gas needed for his survival. 21 devoured the rest of the man.

*I hate smokers, all that tar gets in my way*

Android 20 flew above watching the scene. He found another straggler and flew in for the kill. With his hand around the woman's neck he began absorbing her energy. The woman flailed her body, in an unsuccessful attempt to get free. 20 threw her body aside.

21 looked at the unlucky bunch ahead. He loved inflicting pain before he killed his victims. He jumped ahead of them. A smirk on his face as he watched them stare.

"I am Android 21, all of you are about to die. Don't fight back it will do you no good," he said calmly.

He appeared in front of the strongest fighter in the group. He smiled as the scouter in his brain counted the mans power level. With a beep it stopped.

Calmly he said, "Name?"

The man looked at him in fear before announcing his name, "Raditz, I am a Saiyan warrior. I can do terrible things to you, I am very powerful. If you don't believe me then ask the losers behind me." His followers nodded in agreement.

"My computer knows exactly who you are. You are Goku's brother and you are not strong. You are just stronger than these losers. You have a power level of 1200. You were shunned by the rest of the Saiyans and you found this bunch of weaklings to control." He knelt in to whisper in Raditz's ear, "You are dead."

21 didn't move an inch, it appeared, and yet sticking out the back of Raditz was a bloody hint of steel. Raditz's eyes grew wide, his mouth fell. A slow gurgling moan was all the was heard as blood dripped out of his mouth.

Running down the sword was a red stream of blood. 21 ran the sword up his chested and exited in his shoulder, leaving his arm dangling by a thread of flesh.

21 jabbed his finger into his eye and exclaimed, "Don Don Ray!" Raditz was missing an eye and was on the floor of Hell groaning. His fingers twitching slightly when 21 kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. He held his hand over him and emitted a medium ki blast. Raditz was vaporized. There were no ashes.

21 counted out four men and two women left in the group. They screamed and ran off. 21 ran after them. He sliced each of them in half and through them into a heap about the size of a car. He removed his right hand and charged up a ki blast and watches the sparkly lights falling through the air. Those sparkly lights were burning pieces of flesh.

"Good work 21."

They flew off.

Characters Chapters 1-4

Android 19  
Android  
Male  
Power level 2.5 billion  
Transformations none  
Special Moves  
Energy wave  
Head on  
Drain life 19  
Bio  
One of Dr. Gero's weaker androids.

Dr. Gero  
Android  
Male  
Power level 3 billion  
Transformations none  
Special Moves  
Energy wave  
Eye beam  
Drain life 20  
Bio  
Dr. Gero was an enemy of goku. He changed himself to an android. He is evil.

Android 21  
Android  
Male  
Power Level 9 billion  
Transformations none  
Special Moves  
Assassination ray  
Hit mans blade  
Murders wave  
Bio  
Previously General Tao. In hell we was nearly killed by 19. He was turned Ito an android by Dr. Gero. He he replaced his eyes with scouter parts. Which he stole from some weak saiyans. And his blown off arm was replaced with a sword made from the rocks of Hell.

Raditz  
Saiyan  
Male  
Power level 1200  
Transformations none  
Special moves  
Energy wave  
Attack  
Die  
Bio  
Goku's weak brother

Man  
Human  
Male  
Power level 10  
Transformations none  
Special moves none  
Bio  
Human

Woman  
Human  
Female  
Power level 5  
Transformations none  
Special moves none  
Bio  
Human


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own DBZ or any form of it.**

"Cold Base"

"21 we need an army if we want to take down Goku."

"20 I'm strong enough to kill Goku by far," he argued.

"No your not 21, the last person that Goku killed was Omega Shenron, and they needed all of the guards to destroy him."

"Yes, but Goku had help from his friends that time!"

"Exactly! Goku always has help! Even if you were strong enough to end his life, his friends will take you down before he even gets a chance. We need reinforcements, we need more bodies, we need more androids." After his little speech Dr. Gero sat on a rock in the cave. Sitting always helped him think.

*All of my creations fail at some point, I have to figure out why. Android 21 seems to be my strongest creation so far, he's even stronger than I had even dreamed of Cell to become. I don't know for sure if he is strong enough to kill Goku, I know he could get rid of his weaker friends easily if he could take them one at a time or at least a few. If I had more androids they could take them out in groups then attack Goku all at once, but how many will I need? It will be difficult, but I can do it. Maybe if I made a copy of Goku into an android I could kill him. I just need his DNA, but where will I get his cells. Hmmmm. AH! Cell of course!*

He awoke from his daydream realizing he'd been sitting for far too long. Android 21 had begun to stare at his creator.

"What the hell are you looking at? Get back to work!," he exclaimed.

"Master I don't have any work to do. You never gave me a job."

"Heres your job! I want you to find Cell."

"I get to kill him? Sweet!"

"No, you buffoon, detain him and bring him to me!"

"But, why?"

"You needn't know, just go!"

With that Android 21 jump out of the cave and flew off in the distance.

*Why did he even create me? He hasn't even told me why he made me. All I do is go off and do his dirty work*

He suddenly stopped and used his scouter to search for Cell. Fifteen seconds later a beep was heard and 21 read the information.

"Seventeen miles north-east, hmmm. Damn. I have to go through King Cold's base. This day just keeps getting better and better," he said sarcastically.

He powered up and jetted in that direction. As he was flying near the mansion, that houses King Cold, he was blasted out of the air. 21 collided with the rock hard ground, his body left a crater the size of a small house. *What the Hell* Jumping up the and android saw a small figure in the air. Pissed off, he flew up in that direction.

King Cold's warrior realized his mistake. Frozen in his spot the man shivered. 21 appeared in front of a purple man.

"Name," 21 asked. He started his scouter.

"A-a-a-pulle," stuttered the purple man.

~BEEP~

"Well Appule, your power level is 3789"

21 launched forward. His knee pushed in Appule's stomach. He leaned forward, while Appule was gagging, and said, "Good-bye Appule, your about to die and it will hurt." He removed his knee from the purple mans belly, and grabbed Appule's throat. He held him in position as he pulled his knee through his groin. He flew towards the ground an pushed Appule into his crater, then sent a ki ball crashing into him.

"Weaklings, hmp."

He headed out again. When he flew over Cold Base he was bombarded with ki blast from nearly every direction. 21 covered his body with a ki shield and screamed, deflecting all the blasts. He started his scouter. A few seconds later it beeped telling him the cumulative power of the fighters was about one million. 21 smirked and then laughed at them. He began spinning on spot, creating a whir, and sent energy blasts in all directions. By the time he was done, they were all dead.

King Cold rose out of his mansion and looked around. He noticed Android 21, eying him carefully, he murmured to his right hand man, "Blitz whats his power level?"

~BEEP~

"He has no power level, sir, at least none strong enough for my scouter to pick up."

"Hmmm. You had better take care of this Blitz, we can't afford to lose many more men."

"Yes, Sir!"

Blitz jumped into the air, flew at 21, and attempted a punch at his robotic opponent. Too bad for him, Android 21 easily dodged it and kneed him in the gut. Then elbowed him into the ground, he landed in a puff of smoke. Blitz wasn't so easily taken down. The white haired man flew at 21 again throwing a handful of punches and ended with a single side kick. They all missed as 21 just ducked and sliced his leg with his sword. Blitz screamed in pain and attempted more punches all of which failed. 21 became bored and blasted him away.

King Cold looked in awe, his most powerful fighter was just beaten by someone with no power level at all. He darted forward with his sword out, he attempted to cut Android 21 in half. It was blocked by 21's own sword. After a few dozen unsuccessful cuts through the air, King Cold became winded. 21 decided this wouldn't go anywhere further and cut him in half letting him fall down to the ground.

He removed his hand and blew up the mansion and the rest of the King Cold's fighters. He laughed maniacally and set his sights back towards Cell's direction.

He flew away.


End file.
